A Fork in the Path
by Psychopathic-tendency
Summary: What happens when Cesaire finds a little girl in the woods. A girl that's not entirely human. A story about how the Wolf of Daggerhorn adopts himself a third daughter that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is what happens when you find a pretty good movie on Netflix.**_

 _ **I actually liked it, but was it just me that kind of felt bad for the Wolf? Just me? Okay.**_

* * *

Even from the outskirts of the village, Cesaire could smell the sweet scent as the north wind carried it through the winding trees. Blood. Fresh blood and lots of it, if the potency was anything to go by.

Curiously, the Wolf followed the trail. He wanted to know who was hunting in his territory. It certainly wasn't the resident hunter of Daggerhorn as he had fallen ill due to the cold winter. Perhaps it was another hunter, but it certainly wasn't the weather for it. The water that had soaked the ground had now hardened into a sheet of ice and traveling through the woods was dangerous or it was for a human. Cesaire, of course, had no problem navigating himself through, deftly avoiding the worst of the ice and keeping himself untangled from the skeletal branches of the dying foliage.

Eventually, he came to stand next to the road that leads to the City. The Wolf took a moment to glance in the direction of the City. How he wished he could leave Daggerhorn. To just take off running and never look back, but he couldn't - not without his daughters. His two beautiful little girls, the eldest, Lucie, was only 4 and Valerie was only a year behind. He must be patient and control himself for their sake. No matter how much he longed to escape the village. The girls were too young to be given the gift even if the Blood Moon was coming up. He would simply have to wait another 13 years for the next one so, for now, he would play the drunk fool of a woodcutter until the time is right.

Cesaire's sharp eyes caught movement. He turned to the inn that stood to his left. Focusing his gaze, he watched as the curtain swayed to and fro. Someone had been watching him. He took another deep breath. The pungent scent was coming from the inn.

Cautiously, the Wolf approached the building. The door was unlocked and the smell of blood drowned his senses completely. With no one in sight, Cesaire moved onto the next room, the bar. It was there that he saw the bodies. Three of them. The one nearest to him has throat ripped out but besides that, there didn't seem to be any other signs of a struggle. The next body was an old woman's. Her arms were aimed in the direction of the door and her legs were bloody and mangled, coated with a layer of claw marks. But the state of that corpse paled in comparison to the last. An old man, if the visible veins on the back of his hands were any indication, but he couldn't be sure, not when the man's face was destroyed. The wounds were so extensive that his face no longer looked human. Still in the corpse's hands was a crossbow, sans of any arrows. Obviously, this man had tried to fight back, so whatever creature was here had mauled him the worst. Was it another wolf? It couldn't be, the moon was not full and wouldn't be for a couple of days. Cesaire growled lowly in frustration. What creature dare kill in his territory?

Suddenly, he heard someone's breath hitch. Instantly, he stalked towards the bar and behind was a child. A girl no more than 8 or 9 years old. Her eyes were wild, glowing amber. There was blood all over her: it was matted in her hair; it covered her hands; it was under her fingernails; it surrounded her mouth and when she bared her teeth at him, he could see it coated her teeth as well. This little girl had killed them. A little wolf too young to have her claws.

Questions flooded his thoughts, but the most pressing one was why was she alone?

"Where are your parents?" He asked as softly as he could. He didn't want to stir the girl into a frenzy otherwise she might try to attack him and he would hate having to kill a child.

The only response she gave was a growl and she tried to press herself further into the wall at the end of the bar, looking more and more like a cornered wild animal every second. The Wolf sighed before taking a seat on the floor cross-legged. The girl only looked at him in confusion. "I'm not going to hurt you." They proceeded to stare at each other and he could feel his eyes shift changing to the luminescent yellow of the Wolf. The child considerably calmed down after that and bent her head slightly in submission. Cesaire came to the conclusion that she didn't trust humans, which isn't uncommon among wolves.

"Dead." She quickly drew his attention, finally meeting his eyes properly. "My parents are dead."

The silence grew between them. As he looked at the little girl before him, he couldn't help but want to protect her. The urge to pick her up and keep her safe in his arms was undeniably there. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought what to do.

"Come on girl. We need to leave before a traveller wanders in here." With that, he stood up swiftly and headed towards the door. He hoped that the girl would have enough sense to follow him.

"My name's not girl, it's Amelia." She responds. Cesaire can hear that her voice is close behind him, but then he notices her uneven steps. She's limping. He turns to inspect Amelia again. She was holding most of her weight on her right foot.

"They hurt you." He grabbed a hold of her left foot and easily saw the arrowhead sticking out of her leg. The old man had shot her It seemed that she had tried to pull the arrow out only to make the wound worse and break the shaft. He looked up at the little girl's face. Her eyes were glassy, but there was a look of determination. This girl was a fighter. A survivor like him. It was in that moment Cesaire knew exactly what he was going to do with the pup. He would raise her and train her to be his little girls' protector because there would be times in the future when he could not be there to do so. It was perfect. The only problem would be convincing Suzette to take in another hungry mouth to feed. He could worry about that later, right now he needed to help this little pup with her wounds. When he picked up the girl, she released a slight whimper and Cesaire tried to move her into a more comfortable position in his arms as gently as possible.

Stepping into fresh air, he cleared his nose of the odour and breathed in the scents of the woods around them. There was an unfamiliar smell though. The girl in his arm didn't smell like a Wolf. It was then he realised he wasn't holding a pup, no it was a kitten. A young werecat was currently in his arms. He could feel her claws in his back as she clung to him. Oh dear, there was no getting rid of her now. This could still work though. It would be a little bit of a challenge for certain. Cesaire didn't know much about Cats, only that most Wolves didn't like them. He could do this though, raising a Cat couldn't be too difficult.

Cesaire made the journey to the river bank, where he sat down Amelia gently. The Wolf pulled his cloak forward and ripped off parts of the hem. He sat down next to the kitten and gave another look at the wound on her leg.

"I'm going to have to pull this out, so hold still." She nodded sharply and buried her hands in the grass to brace herself. He did it as quickly as possible and surprisingly Amelia didn't make a noise, although she did have two clumps of grassy dirt in her hands. "You don't have any other injuries, do you?" The kitten pulled up the sleeve of her dress and showed the Wolf another blood crusted wound on her upper forearm. Cesaire washed off the blood off her injuries and wound the ripped cloak around them. "There we are. All done. I'm sure you can wash the rest of the blood off." Amelia did manage to wash off most of it off.

"Who are you exactly?" she asked as she sat back down on the bank next to him. Cesaire decided to let the impertinence go unpunished as he simply answered,

"Name's Cesaire. I'm a woodcutter." With that, he stood up and started to hike back to the village. He assumed that the girl would follow him, much like an actual cat follows home the person who feeds it.

"Wait, where are you going?" She yelled, scrambling to her feet.

"Home." he turned back to look at the kitten, who was looking very sorry for herself as she stared down at her feet. "Are you coming, little kitten?"

The hope that lit up in her eyes was adorable and reminded Cesaire very much of her own daughters. She quickly came to walk beside him, a small smile on her face.

"Where exactly is home?"

"Just a small village I live in with my family."

"Family? Are they like you?"

"No, they're human. They don't know what I am." Amelia hesitated for a moment.

"Then why on earth are you taking me in?"

"You remind me of my daughters. They're a lot younger than you, so innocent. Lucie, the eldest, gets along with everyone. They all love her. She's such a good little girl, looks a lot like her mother. Meanwhile, Valerie is completely the opposite. She's outgoing. Honestly, we don't know how to handle her. Ever since she's learned to walk, the girl's been getting herself into trouble." Cesaire rambled on. He felt a warmth swell in his chest as he thought about his daughters. Before having children, the Wolf had never understood why people were willing to die for people they love. As much as he cared for his wife, he knew it wasn't a marriage of love, at least not originally over the last couple of years they had warmed to each other, especially after Valerie was born.

"They sound amazing." The little kitten said wistfully as she plucked at the petals of a flower.

"They are and you'll be meeting them as soon as we get back to Daggerhorn."

"Daggerhorn?" He looked over his shoulder to see Amelia frozen to the spot. Her hand mid-pulling off another petal. "You're the Wolf of Daggerhorn, aren't you?" Cesaire simply nodded and she raised her eyebrow curiously."My mother said that I should stay away from Daggerhorn because of you. She said you were very dangerous."

"I am." He said giving her his best wolfish smile. The girl didn't seem very scared of him, in fact, she didn't even blink an eye.

"Well. You're still better than the humans." She said before strolling past him, giving him her own Cheshire grin. The Wolf bristled slightly -the cheek. She was supposed to fear him, to respect him and yet this little girl who was so quiet earlier had suddenly found her confidence which was apparently next to her insolence. He let out a deep growl and Amelia merely giggle at his frustration.

"Watch it or I'll send you back." The Kitten let out at a breathy laugh and while he was still irritated, he found that he rather liked listening to her laughter. It was nice to see her eyes light up in happiness. It seemed that he was growing quite fond of her.

They walked side by side through the woods till they reached the tall wooden gates of the village, where Cesaire was greeted by a brilliant sight. His daughters were smiling brightly as they ran forward to hug him. "Papa, you're late. We were getting worried." Lucie said as she looked up at her father.

"No need to worry, Lucie. You know I would never miss dinner. Your mother's cooking is much too good." He and his eldest daughter shared in a smile. Meanwhile, his youngest was staring at the unfamiliar girl behind him. Cesaire turned to the Cat beckoning her forward to meet the other girls.

"Lucie, Valerie, this is Amelia. She lost her parents so she's going to be staying with us." His daughters look from their father and the girl.

"A new sister," Valerie spoke softly. Lucie gasped before she jumped forward and grabbing Amelia's hand excitedly.

"We're going to have fun. Tomorrow, we can play and you can see all our friends and-"

"Now, Lucie, calm down. Don't overwhelm the poor girl." Suzette said as she strolled towards her family. She didn't take her eyes off Cesaire. Her gaze was burning a hole in the side of her head. She came to stand beside him, close enough to whisper to him,

"Why on earth did you bring that girl back with you?"

"She has no one, Suzette. Her parents are dead. Was I supposed to just leave her to starve in the cold?" He explained.

"Yes. We don't need another mouth to feed, Cesaire. I'm sure someone else would have taken her in." His wife snapped in reply.

"Well, it's too late now. She's already here and she's not going anywhere."

"No, I suppose she isn't." Suzette finally replied as she watched the strange girl play with her daughters. They seemed quite with their new 'sister'. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad,

having an older girl around to help around the house. Cesaire himself felt quite pleased as he watched Lucie lead Amelia around the main square of the village pointing in different directions at various different things while Valerie followed behind. She had already formed a bond with her new family member and shared looks of fond exasperation over Lucie's excitement while the sister wasn't looking.

The Wolf watched on and smiled. This might just work. Give the girl some training, teach her proper control and then she could help him protect his family and his territory. However, that could all wait for tomorrow. Right now, the Wolf was content to watch other his daughters as they played without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_A month later…_

Amelia had settled in rather well within their family, Cesaire thought. The little girl was doing chores around the house and watching Lucie and Valerie for Suzette. His wife seemed to tolerate the Cat if not actually appreciate the help. Meanwhile, his daughters loved her, they spent hours playing together happily. Overall the Wolf was content with the outcome of his gamble.

Cesaire continued to cut at the branches of the fallen tree with his axe. To his left, he watched his coworker, Thomas, swing at the logs distractedly.

"What's wrong, Tom?" The Wolf asked as he rested axe against the tree trunk. He sat down on a stump, pulling out his flask and taking a swig of whiskey. It gave a satisfying burn as it went down his throat. Thomas comes to stand in front of him wringing his own axe in his hands.

"It's my wife. She went into labour this morning and I'm worried. The midwife told me to go to work, to not worry about it, but I can't help it. She almost didn't survive the last one and if anything happened to her this time and I wasn't there…" He paused, all his movements coming to a halt, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

There was a moment of silence and Cesaire heard the rustling of leaves as the wind swept through. The breeze carried the sweet scent of a deer. The scent was strong enough that the animal was probably only a couple of miles away. It would be so easy to hunt down, to kill and bring home to feed his family. Not that he could do that, he would be hard-pressed to try and explain bringing home an entire deer back. The wind changed direction and the Wolf caught a brief whiff of berries, but there was another scent underneath it. Some else was watching them.

Cesaire turned back to the worrying man in front of him, his face was still stricken with worry.

"Look Tom, just go home to your wife. I'll deal with the rest of the wood alone."

Thomas's head whipped around to look at him.

"What? You really mean it?" The Wolf just nodded in reply. "But it'll take you almost all day to finish this alone."

"Don't worry. I can handle it. Obviously, you need your wife more than I need you right now." Thomas broke out into a bright smile.

"Thank you, Cesaire. I owe you one." With that, the man picked up his leather satchel from the edge of the clearing, gave Cesaire a friendly pat and started running in the direction of the village.

There was a pause before he stood up with a sigh.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." He called out, glancing around the trees, waiting for the eavesdropper to appear. A shadow flitted across his vision and when he turned around there was Amelia.

Her dress was filthy; mud caked the hem. She was had stuck branches of berries into the pockets of her dress, she held another two branches and evidently had smushed the rest of the berries onto her face. It seemed Cesaire smirked at the girl. Clever little cat, trying to hide her scent to try and sneak up on him. "You can't hide your scent from me. My sense of smell is too good for that."

"Still worth a try." She grumbled as she threw away the branches. Her face was still red though, but whether that was from the berries or out of anger Cesaire didn't know. He chuckled a little at the sight of the bright-faced child pouting on a tree stump. Her head snapped to glare at him, but her anger quickly simmered replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Why did you let that man go?" The question came out of nowhere and momentarily stunned Cesaire.

"You mean Tom? His wife's in labour." Amelia gave him a blank stare, evidently not understanding.

"So? He still has a job to do."

"Yes, but it was kinder to let him leave."

"Why? It's not like he can really do anything to help her. All he's doing is going home just to worry as much as he did when he was here." Cesaire sighed yet again. The Cat's lack of empathy for humans was a problem. It seemed her time alone had scarred her in more ways than one.

"We have to be nice to these people because when we have a problem they can return the favour and help us in return. Plus living in this village is a lot nicer when people actually like you." Amelia nodded at this, finally accepting his answer. The girl started to wander around the clearing, watching a butterfly flutter overhead.

"Amelia, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm bored. I've got nothing to do." Her head snapped jerkily as a bird landed on a low hanging branch catching her attention.

"Why don't you go ask Suzette if she needs help?"

"Already did. She said that 'I need to go outside and have a childhood.'" The bird started shuffle nervously, feeling Amelia's amber eyes watching.

"Of course she did."

"Yeah, I like your wife. She's nice." She smiled at him briefly before turning back to the nervous bird, which had now hopped to another branch.

"Go play with Valerie and Lucie then," Cesaire suggested.

"I like playing with them Cesaire, but they are a little younger than me and they have their own friends. Friends that don't like me very much and I don't like them either. The girls are rude sometimes and the boys are just stupid."

With that, the bird took flight across the clearing and the kitten chased after it. Her eyes glowing brightly now and claws out poised to hunt. She leaped onto a tree stump and projected herself into the air, snatching the bird mid-flight. It chirped and thrashed in her grip, but that didn't seem to phase the girl. She just squeezed tighter and the bird soon accepted it fate. Amelia swaggered to the Wolf and presented him with the very small, very alive bird. The Cat looked very pleased with herself and that is when it hit Cesaire. He knew exactly what to do with this child. Time to test her.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The smile on her face immediately dropped; Cesaire almost felt guilty. "It's not much of a meal, is it? How many of those do you think you'd actually have to kill just for a proper meal? Let the bird go before it dies of a heart attack." Amelia relinquished her grip and the bird flapped away as fast as it could. She looked down at her feet, brought down by the sharp tone of Cesaire voice, but then the kitten had an idea of her own. The forlorn look on her face was replaced with determination as she looked up at the Wolf and said,

"Well then, I'll just find something bigger."

"Off you go then." Amelia paused for a moment before running off into the woods. Cesaire then turns back to his work.

It didn't take long to chop the tree trunk up into logs. He placed the last log on the stack before sitting down to take another mouthful from his flask. It had only taken him about half an hour to finish today's task, which means that he could go home early.

Cesaire decided to take the long route back if only to waste time so that Suzette didn't start asking too many questions. The wood was mostly quiet except for a few winter birds singing merrily from the high branches. The temperature had dropped a lot in last week or so; a true sign that snow was on its way. The Wolf relaxes as he strolled along, thinking about nothing in particular.

Then a rabbit ran out in front of him, It darted from one side of his vision to the other, taking no notice of him as it ran for his life. Cesaire just managed to catch the panic in its eye. To him it was obvious that Amelia had been busy, so it came as no surprise when she emerged from the bushes.

She held up a dead rabbit in her hands, showing it to him. The Cat looked up at the Wolf looking for approval. It reminded Cesaire of one of the villages' cats leaving a mouse on their owner's doorstep while they looked up waiting for praise. All the woman did was scream at the cat, effectively scaring it away for the day. He noticed her cheeks had a red tinge to them. She must have accidentally scared the animal and had to run after it. Taking a closer look at the rabbit revealed that it was young and healthy, most likely in the peak of its life and therefore even harder to catch.

"You really think that wasting so much of your energy on a little rabbit is worth it?"

With that, the look in her eyes hardened and her eyebrows furrowed. She was starting to get angry at him. She huffed, turning tail and running back into the thicket. Cesaire almost felt bad about it. Still, it was too late now, he had to go through with this if he ever wanted to help the kitten.

The girl was almost desperate for approval. She just wanted to be worthy in his eyes; she didn't want to be just another mouth to feed, another child to look after. Amelia wanted to be useful, but as much as she tried to help Suzette, she always ended up making some mistakes. Doing chores just wasn't her place, here hunting in the forest, she felt right. This was where she belonged. Before her family had died, her father had always told her of their power and strength. They were Cats, they were hunters. Powerful allies and enemies, strong enough to take down a pack of wolves. Amelia felt a swell of pride as she thought of her heritage. She was a Cat. She was strong. She was going to prove that she was worth saving. It was then that she caught the scent.

It wasn't hard to find the great stag that stood only a couple of feet away from her. She moved sure-footed and silent towards her prey. The stag spotted her at the last second, but it was already too late. She pounced at the animal, aiming straight for the throat. The deer died quickly, giving a small whimper before collapsing on to the ground. Getting the deer back would be a little more of a struggle. Not because she wasn't strong enough, but because the deer was bigger than her and carrying it was awkward. She still managed it though and soon she was at the edge of the village. There she waited for Cesaire, who strolled into sight not long after.

He looked at the stag and then the little girl next to it. He smiled down at her.

"Well done. Now go find something even bigger."

"What?"

"Go find something bigger."

"Bigger? This is the biggest prey in the forest. What am I supposed to do? Hunt a bear?" Amelia said incredulously. She was on the edge, coming very close to anger. She wanted to scream at him.

Cesaire just smirked as a way of answer. The girl let out a noise of annoyance. Her shoulders hunched she stormed off back into the wood. Cesaire could hear her muttering under her breath, "Oh sorry Amelia, but a stag big enough to feed my family for a week isn't enough. Go hunt a bear. I'd like you to go hunt a big ferocious bear…" The Wolf chuckled for a moment. Amelia was doing well.

He turned back to the deer that was slumped on the side of the path. Now what to do with the carcass. There was too much meat to keep it just for their family, so Cesaire decided that he would take it to the butcher. He picked up the stag, pulling it over his shoulder. He headed off towards town.

The butcher was a little surprised when Cesaire brought a large deer to the doorstep of his shop.

"Where on god's green earth did you find that? I've never seen such a large stag." He said as he moved out of the doorway, gesturing for Cesaire to come in.

"Oh I found it dying in the woods. A stroke of luck I'd say." He explained easily. He set down the carcass on the floor and the butcher quickly inspected it.

"Most certainly. From the looks of this wound on its neck, it was mauled to death by something."

"Maybe a bear."

"No, the bites are too small for that." He paused, his brows furrowed further and when he turned back to Cesaire, there was a scared look in his eyes. "What creature this small could take down a stag this size?"

"I don't know Clive. You're asking the wrong person. I'm only a woodcutter." Cesaire raised his hands in defence.

"So how much for the beast?

"60 Shillings." The Wolf answered quickly.

"60! That's too much. 40."

The two bartered back and forth until eventually...

"53."

The butcher paused, thinking on the price. He nodded to himself before turning back to Cesaire. "Deal." They shook hands and Clive the Butcher went behind the counter to retrieve the money.

After exchanging the money, Cesaire gave a curt nod and a word of goodbye to the butcher before leaving and continuing to walk home. His walk wasn't interrupted by Amelia this time, so Cesaire had time to think upon the task he had just set for an 8 year old. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to sent a little girl to fight a bear. She should be fine. If she can brutally kill three armed adult humans, then she can handle a bear. The Wolf took his time in travelling home, stopping in the main village square to talk to a few drinking buddies and work colleagues. Finally after an hour or two strolling around town, he reached home.

When he opened the door to the house, he was met with the sweet smell of stew and the laughter of Lucie and Valerie, who were telling their mother of their day playing with the other children in the village, although Lucie was doing most of the talking as per usual.

Valerie's head snapped towards the door, the minute she heard the creaking of the floorboards.

"Papa." She ran towards him and hugged his knees.

"Hello little one." Cesaire greeted as he ruffled her hair. "So what have you two been up to then?"

"Me and Peter went running in the forest. It was so much fun." Valerie said proudly.

"I'm sure you did Valerie." The Wolf picked up his daughter and walked towards the hearth, joining Lucie and Suzette.

"Papa, I went to Prudence's house with Rose and Prudence's mother taught us sewing. Look at my flower." Lucie presented her father with a piece of cloth with a pink haphazard rose stitched into it.

Cesaire smiled at his daughter's work, "It's beautiful my darling."

He placed Valerie in a seat at the dinner table and then took his place at the end of the table.

Suzette turned back to look at her family from the pot on the hearth. She watched as her husband teased and played with her daughters. Smiling, she turned back to the pot, stirring it slowly. It's then that the thought hit her. Where was Amelia? As much as Suzette had been reluctant to take in the girl, she had grown fond of her. It was good to have an older girl around the house and Amelia was also good at looking out for Lucie and Valerie. Suzette had seen the older girl mitigating for the other children more than once.

"Cesaire, where's Amelia?"

Cesaire looked up from where he was teasing Lucie by pretending to take her nose. He looked around almost comically.

"Don't worry, I'll get her. Be back soon." Cesaire hurried outside trying to pick up the scent of Amelia. The Wolf was surprised to see her. She looked scuffy: her hair was a mess, standing up in every which way; her clothes were covered in dirt as was her face but the most concern factor was the crimson stain on her arm. He surged forward, grabbing her arm and yanking up her sleeve. It was only a light scratch, which was already healing up. He inspected the rest of the child for injuries.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still searching.

"I'm fine. I've been worse." The statement only made Cesaire feel worse. What an idiot he was. While the Wolf was mentally cursing at himself, Amelia spoke again, "I did what you asked." There was a pause before she pulled a bear into view from beyond the bushes. Cesaire was speechless as the girl pulled an adult brown bear albeit a fairly small one. He looked to bear and then to her and back again. Amelia was looking up at him, hopeful and optimistic. He smiles weakly at her.

"Well done, Amelia." The Cat preened under his praise, finally gaining Cesaire's approval, but she quickly noticed his unhappy silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know why I've been challenging you all day?" The girl shook her head. "I did it to test your patience. You're around a lot more humans now so it's important for you to keep your temper, especially if someone's asking something unreasonable of you. Today was a test to make sure you would be okay living in Daggerhorn. Although now, I see that it wasn't a very good plan. Sending you to hunt a bear was a stupid idea."

"No it's okay. It was a good challenge." She reassured him.

"No, it's not okay. I forgot that you are only a child and for that I am sorry." He paused to look at the bear again. "Well at least I know you are very capable of looking after yourself." Amelia smiled at that. "Right let's go home unless you want your supper to go cold." He started guiding her back towards the village, but she didn't budge.

"Wait, what about the bear?" She asked.

"We'll come back for it after supper, then we'll skin it and bury the body." He explained easily as he started to walk towards home.

"Skin it?" Amelia joined him.

"Yes, I think you deserve a nice fur blanket for all your effort." He smiled at her and she smiled back before she took off running.

"Last one back is a rotten egg." She called over her shoulder, laughing as she ran ahead. Cesaire's smile grew wider and he let out a bark of a laugh. He sprinted after Amelia, chasing her until they got home.

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **"You should try making some of your own friends."**

 **"Hey, leave him alone."**

 **"No, Valerie, get off of there!"**


End file.
